<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the devil on his shoulder by UnusuallyLargeLizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766175">the devil on his shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyLargeLizard/pseuds/UnusuallyLargeLizard'>UnusuallyLargeLizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alter-egos, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Freud was a bitch but his theory does give good material for inner conflict, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Possesion, and, and I mean it, badtimes is a nasty lil fucker, because i ride or die with ConCorp, i guess, lot of allusion to Freud's theory of the Id and Ego, minecraft personas ONLY, set in season six</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyLargeLizard/pseuds/UnusuallyLargeLizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little does Cub know, Scar has an evil alter-ego, and that alter-ego isn't afraid of telling him how scar feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cub/Scar, Cubfan135/BadTimesWithScar, Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the devil on his shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first attempt at writing smut and trust me it was like trying to carve Michelangelo's David out of a refrigerator with a crowbar. please leave feedback in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cub knew his boyfriend was a vex. Did he know what that entailed? No, but he was aware of the concept. So when he noticed that Scar was being rather <i>reclusive</i>, he started to get worried. he had the suspicion that there was some bad part of being a vex.</p>
<p>	“Hey, you ok babe?” Cub finally approached Scar and asked him. </p>
<p>	“I'm fine, cub, don't worry about me,” Scar replied with a shaky smile. He was obviously not ok. </p>
<p>	“Aww c’mon, scar, i can tell somethings bothering you,” Cub sat down next to him. They were sitting on the ledge of the large fountain in the center of the ConCorp courtyard. The evening breeze blew, and the hustle and bustle of the villagers slowly calmed down. It was a peaceful night. Peaceful everywhere except for scar’s mind. </p>
<p>	“We need to talk about something,” Scar said abruptly. It had been far too long. Cub needed to know</p>
<p>	“Yea? I'm listening,” Cub said, looking wearily at him. </p>
<p>	“Ok, so you know how being a vex gives me powers and all that?”</p>
<p>	“Yea?” Cub was well aware. Scar rarely used his powers, but when he did it was very noticeable. You don't just see people passing through walls and flying without an elytra everyday. </p>
<p>	“Well, it's a blessing and a curse. While the vex gives me powers, I still have to stay mentally strong so that they don't possess me, because that's what they really want out of this.”</p>
<p>	Cub figured that there was some kind of dark side to this, considering that their fae-like business partners were not really the most <i>good intentioned</i>. </p>
<p>	“So that means,” scar continued, “that if i <i>don’t</i> keep up those mental walls, i'll turn into <i>him</i>.” Scar shuddered at that last part.  </p>
<p>	“Him?” </p>
<p>	“He calls himself Badtimeswithscar. Well, he’s technically still me, but he's just what I turn into when I am possessed by the vex. He’s basically a-” scar took a sharp inhale, “Freudian caricature of who i am.” </p>
<p>	“Ok, you had me then you lost me,” Cub was only slightly very confused by this.</p>
<p>	“He’s me without a filter! He’s me who acts on every impulse without a second thought! He’s-” </p>
<p>        “I-its ok, I think I understand now,” Cub felt like he needed to stop him before he got too upset. </p>
<p>	Scar let out a deep, suppressed sigh. “Sorry cub.”</p>
<p>	“You don't need to apologise, babe.” Cub leaned over as Scar rested his head on Cub’s shoulder. Cub wrapped his arm around Scars waist and pulled him in closer. </p>
<p>	The sun was setting now. They were both silent as they watched the sunset. After days of discontent and anxiety, Scar finally closed his eyes, and relaxed into the arms of his beloved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	A few days later, it was late evening again. The troubling feelings Scar was having were back. He was in his and Cub’s shared bedroom, waiting for him. </p>
<p>	“Hey babe, i-,” cub entered the room, and Scar promptly stood from the bed he was sitting on. The second he realized his own action, he turned his head away, a strange blush on his face.</p>
<p>	“You alright, Scar?” cub asked, concerned by his boyfriend’s odd behavior. </p>
<p>	“Yes--i mean, no,” Scar stammered, “no, im fine.” </p>
<p>	Cub walked towards him, making Scar step back slightly. Cub didn’t notice, and kept walking until he was right in front of him. </p>
<p>	“Ok, there's obviously something wrong. It's ok babe, you can tell me,” cub said, while reaching his hand up to cup the side of scar’s face.</p>
<p>	Scar leaned into the touch. Scar grabbed Cub’s hand and pulled him towards him. Scar was <i>losing control</i>.</p>
<p>	Cub, oblivious to Scar's inner conflict, played along. He stepped even closer to Scar, and they kissed sweetly. </p>
<p>	However, when Cub broke away from the kiss, the scar he saw was <i>different</i>. </p>
<p>	His skin was taking a more blue-grey tone, his pupils were narrowing, his lips turned into a devilish grin full of inhumanly sharp teeth. </p>
<p>	“Hyde’s here, baby,” this new scar cooed into Cub’s ear.  </p>
<p>	Cub stepped back, startled. </p>
<p>	“W-what? What’s going on, scar?” </p>
<p>	“Oh don't be dense, your sweet little darling scar is gone now, the <i>true</i> scar is here now,” Badtimes said with a seductive tone. </p>
<p>	“You must be the vex scar warned me about,” Cub said, taking another defensive step back. </p>
<p>	“Warned? More like promised, baby! Now that all that goody-two-shoes bullshit’s out of the way we can really have some fun!” Badtimes said, while promptly unbuttoning his shirt. </p>
<p>	“WOAH, woah, w-what are you doing!?” cub stammered out. </p>
<p>	“Oh don’t be dumb, you know scar’s been beating himself up over how much <i>he wants</i> you recently, i'm just here to help him out with that~” Badtimes said, throwing off the shirt. </p>
<p>	Cub thought about it for a second. Although they had been together for a while, they had yet to be <i>physically intimate</i>. Cub didn't think scar was ready for that, but now that he thought about it, </p>
<p>	Oh</p>
<p>	Ooh. </p>
<p>	That’s what he was having all that inner turmoil over. </p>
<p>	“And don't you start ta’ think i haven't noticed the way you look at him, cubby,” Badtimes walked towards him, closing the distance between them, “<i>you want ‘em too, don’t ‘cha</i>?”</p>
<p>	Ok, to be fair, it wasn’t Cub’s fault Scar was so attractive. </p>
<p>	Badtimes grabs cub by the wrist and yanks him closer to him, “Whaddaya say, cubby? Let's make both of your dreams come true.” Badtimes says seductively, their faces a dangerously short length from each other’s. </p>
<p>	Before cub could protest, Badtimes smashes his lips onto Cub’s, kissing him roughly. It sent electricity through Cub’s spine, even though he knew this wasn’t right. This wasn’t scar. </p>
<p>	Then why did it feel so <i>good</i>? </p>
<p>	Cub pulled away with that thought. No, he wouldn't do this to scar. No matter how <i>alluring</i> this version of him was. </p>
<p>	“What’s wrong, babe? Don’t tell me you're nervous~” Badtimes said agonizingly, with a flirtatious cock of the head. </p>
<p>“I-uh,” any words that possibly could have formed in Cub’s throat escaped him as Badtimes ran his hand up cub’s shirt. He had to get out of here. This isn't what Scar would want. </p>
<p>Cub pushed against Badtime’s chest, and he released his grip on him. Cub hesitated for just a moment, before finally running out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Cub and Scar were dreading the next time they met. Shortly after cub left, the vex left Scar, leaving him spent and confused. He wasn’t too sure what happened, but he was sure it wasn’t good. </p>
<p>Cub was working on the storage system when Scar found him the next day. He lingered anxiously in the doorway, wanting Cub to notice his presence but not wanting to alert him to it. He had to talk to him about what happened last night.  </p>
<p>Cub finally turned around and noticed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words faltered. </p>
<p>“What did he tell you?” Scar figured he’d be better off just getting to the point. </p>
<p>“uh- hi?” </p>
<p>“I know you met him last night, what happened?” Scar asked with a sharp tone.</p>
<p>	Cub didn't need to answer. Scar could tell by how flushed Cub’s face became that his alter-ego told him exactly what he’d been feeling.</p>
<p>	“I- oh god, cub i’m so sorry” </p>
<p>	“Scar, i-” before Cub could finish, Scar ran off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When Cub finally found Scar he was sulking in their bedroom. Cub slowly approached him and sat down next to him on the bed. </p>
<p>	“Are you ok?” </p>
<p>	“I should be asking you that, what happened? What did he do?”</p>
<p>	Cub figured that he better have told him, because he was clearly distressed about it. So he did, including the part where he kissed Badtimes, even though it made his stomach do flips every time he thought about it. </p>
<p>	“So, do you really feel that way?” cub asked.</p>
<p>	Scar looked away.</p>
<p>	“I told you, he’s me without a filter,” Scar said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. </p>
<p>	Cub gently laid his hand on top of Scar’s</p>
<p>	“You know, you don’t have to hide any part of you from me, Scar.” </p>
<p>	Scar turned his head to face Cub, an indecipherable look on his face. He let his fingers intertwine with Cub’s. </p>
<p>	They stared into each other’s eyes, both waiting for the other to make a move. </p>
<p>	Cub finally closed the distance between their faces, planting a soft kiss in Scar’s lips. Scar leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Scar put his hand on Cub’s shoulder, gently guiding him on top of him. </p>
<p>	Cub was now fully on top of him, and roughly kissing him. Scar moaned against his lips. Cub dragged his lips down Scar's chin to his neck, where he kissed and sucked, leaving hickeys that Scar will surely be asked about later. Cub liked the idea of marking what was his. </p>
<p>	Scar let out a moan, as he let his hands wander around Cub’s body. He started to push Cub’s lab coat off, and Cub sat up to fully take it off. Scar started unbuttoning his own shirt, haphazardly throwing it to the floor. Scar started to sit up, but Cub suddenly grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him back down, planting his lips back on his.</p>
<p>	“Uh- is this ok?” cub pulled away to ask</p>
<p>	“<i>Oh yes</i>” Scar said in a hungry voice, making Cub blush even harder than he already was. </p>
<p>	Cub went back to work leaving marks all over Scar's body with his mouth. Scar traced his hand downward to Cub’s crotch, where he started to rub him through his pants. He felt Cub’s erection grow in his hand, and let out a sly giggle. Scar started to fumble with Cub’s pants buttons, tugging his pants down. Scar then made quick work of shoving his hand down the front of Cub’s boxers, grabbing his dick. Cub gasped, his shock giving scar the opportunity to flip him over so he was on top. </p>
<p>	Scar then started kissing a trail down Cub’s chest, making the larger man squirm below him. When he made it to Cub’s crotch, he gently kissed his dick through his boxers. He looked up, his eyes meeting cubs. He gave him a playful grin, before moving back up and leaving small, sweet bites on his neck.</p>
<p>	Every nerve in Cub’s body was on fire. He moaned as scar nibbled on the sensitive skin around his collarbone. Turns out he would end up with some marks too. </p>
<p>	“Didn’t expect you to have such a high pitched moan, cubby,” </p>
<p>	“Hah- and I didn't expect you to be so dominant,” cub replies breathly. Scar just giggled deeply and started going back down. God, that giggle was going tobe the end of cub. </p>
<p>	Scar suddenly yanked down cubs boxers, making him shiver from the sudden exposure to the cold air. That didn't last long, though, as Scar took the tip of his cock in his mouth. He slowly worked his way down to the base of Cub’s cock. </p>
<p>	Cub ran his fingers through Scars hair, gently guiding him along the shaft of his cock. Scar sped up his pace, until Cub felt himself come close to climax. </p>
<p>	“Scar, hah- i-im, im gonna-,” Cub stammered breathily, while scar just gave him a devious look, and didnt stop. Cub came into his mouth, and Scar took all of him in while his cum shot down his throat. </p>
<p>	When Cub was done, Scar got up off of him, and flopped over at his side, cuddling cub. </p>
<p>	Cub giggled. “I guess that means we're done here?” </p>
<p>	“For now, yes.” Scar replied, stretching his arm across Cub’s chest to pull him closer. </p>
<p>	Cub wrapped his arms around Scar. “Now please tell me you won't have to get possessed again before i know what's bothering you next time, ok?”</p>
<p>	Scar hummed a faint ‘mm-hmm’ as he snuggled his face into Cub’s chest.</p>
<p>	Maybe having Badtimes do the confessing for him was a little helpful this time, it'd be best if cub didn't meet him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>